Ties that Bind
by AyaWolf27
Summary: Two-shot, set in Mirai Timeline: Before his final battle against the androids, Vegeta says goodbye to his family. Rated T for mild swearing. Please review.
1. I - Lovers

This is my first fic ever and english is not my mother language, so please be gentle.

This is a two-shot (maybe three?) and it's set in Mirai timeline, before Vegeta's death. He is a little (okay, a bit!) OC, but I hope you can forgive the liberties I took. I am kinda playing with the possibility: "what if Vegeta and Bulma got together at some point between Namek and the 130 days?" Not entirely AU, but diverges from canon.

Oh, I don't own the characters, I'm just playing with them for a while.

Please review :)

 **Ties that Bind**

 **I - Lovers**

The fires lit the night sky, making it all orange and red gleam. It kinda made her think about fireworks, as absurd as it seemed. She couldn't really picture why she thought of fireworks, of all things. Fireworks reminded her of happiness, family and celebrations and certainly she wasn't in a festive mood that night. Yet, Sapphire City was burning like fireworks and if wasn't for the countless lives lost in the process Bulma could say it was a wonderful sight. Hearing footsteps, she turned to see Vegeta standing there, all clad in his armor. He barely recovered from his last session in the gravity room, where he nearly killed himself in his effort to gain more strength, but when the city started to burn he suited up without saying another word. He was ready for battle, but Bulma certainly was not. He stood beside her, looking at the sky, preparing, anticipating.

"You don't have to do this, Vegeta. You don't have to fight them, at least not right now."

Bulma sounded as desperate as she was, but Vegeta stood stoic, like marble stone, and replied with no emotion in his voice, without even looking at her direction:

"We both know I do. I made a promise…"

"You also made a promise to be here… with me." her voice was pleading, and normally she would hate how weak she sounded, but in that moment she was past care.

"I said I would protect you with my life if necessary, and I will do just that. Those machines are a threat to you as well. Or do you really think they don't know about you, hn? You had your clash with the Red Ribbon in the past, surely those machines have data on that. They probably know you are a great scientist and therefore a threat to them." Vegeta answered, holding her by her shoulders and locking her blue eyes with his dark ones "The only reason why you are alive right now is because they can't feel your ki. Killing them is the only way to keep you safe. And besides, I told that moron I would do my best to defend earth… He was an idiot and I hated him, but I made a promise to the man in his dying bed, and I swore on my honor as a saiyan. I cannot go back on that promise…"

"Maybe there is another way… a better way"

"What are you talking about now?"

Bulma sighed, before explaining herself. It wasn't really a plan yet, but it was certainly the seed of a plan. It could be possible, it could work. And maybe he didn't have to go… _"Maybe he didn't have to die"_ she thought to herself. She hated herself for giving into despair, but after seeing those monsters killing about each and every one of her friends, she dared not to get her hope high:

"I've been studying my dad's notes, trying to find clues to help us with the androids and I actually found something… It is nothing concrete right now, but it gave me some ideas…"

"Ideas on what?" he asked. She looked him right into his eyes before answering:

"On how to build a time machine…"

Vegeta looked contemplative for a minute. She dared not to think, she dared not to breathe. She waited until realization came to him, until he finally understood the meaning of her words. A time machine meant not only the possibility of victory but so, so much more. It meant a change in destiny itself… _"If I can make it work, it could alter history… our history. It's not only about vanquishing the androids, but about preventing everyone from dying. Everyone. Even Goku"._ After a while Vegeta answered:

"Time travel… Is that… is that even possible?"

"I believe it is. If I manage to build a time machine, one of us could go back in time and warn our past selves about what is to come. You guys could actually prepare for this fight. Think about it, Vegeta: if we could warn you about the arrival of the androids, you guys would have months to prepare… damn, not months, years even! Just imagine how much stronger you all could become. And if you manage to get more power, nobody would die… neither Krilin, or Piccolo… not even Goku. His illness progressed so fast that I never really had time to find a cure for him, but I can start working on that and I am sure I can come up with something. We could fix everything, Vegeta. Everything!"

"And how long it would take for you to build this machine?"

Bulma sighed and looked away. It was the only flaw in her plan: time itself, the only thing they needed so desperately, yet were so short of. Even for a genius like her, time-traveling would be a challenging feat: there was no saying on how long it could take until she could achieve it. She knew she couldn't lie to Vegeta, he would never buy it. Resigned, Bulma answered:

"I don't know. I don't really have anything at the moment; just some rough calculations… time-traveling still stands in conjectural terrain, at best. I guess it would be a couple of years until I get somewhere, probably."

"The people in that city don't have a couple of years…"

The blue haired heiress turned to him, her voice sounding even higher and more desperate, if possible. She held him for dear life, as she passionately spoke:

"No, they don't. But we both know they are beyond salvation now, so there is no point in risking your life for them. I know it sounds cruel, but it's the truth. They died the moment the androids laid eyes on that city. You know I am right. They're already dead, but you are not. You could stay here with Trunks and me. You still have the gravity room, you can train and build up your strength. In the meantime I would work in the time machine and when it's finished you could go back in time and warn us about the androids. This could work" She rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall, as he wrapped his arms around her. She inhaled at his scent, so like him, and dared not to think what would be like to live without her prince. He sighed, and spoke:

"You know me, Bulma. You know I can't do this. They are looking for me right now, and they will keep looking for me, burning everything they can until they get to me. I can't just hide here for years while those machines destroy this planet. I swore to Kakarot that I would do what I can in his stance to protect earth. He was dying and he made me promise that I would defend this fucking mud ball… Hiding away from the fight is not the way to do it."

"But what if you die today? What do I do then?"

At this point her tears were falling freely, clouding her eyes and staining her face. He gently lifted her head, and wiped away the tears, caressing her locks as he did so:

"Remember me. Remember why I am doing this. Remember that I really lived up to the promise I made, the promise to protect you, and earth. Remember that I did everything in my power to stop those monsters. Remember that I love you… both of you. Remember that you gave me life, and hope, and so much more than I ever dared to dream."

It wasn't fair. She lost so much already, but losing him seemed unbearable. Vegeta brought her face to his, and gently kissed her. He has never been a man for such displays of affection, but everything that happened since their first encounter made him a different man. He was no strange to the death, for his life has always been in danger since his childhood. He was still the proud prince of saiyans, the fierce warrior, the once ruthless killer, but he seemed to understand now what is like to love so dearly that his heart would break at the mere thought of losing his loved ones… His wife, and child, they were everything that mattered to him, and he would fight the monsters for them, to give them hope for the future, to protect them.

When they parted, he looked at her sad, teary blue eyes, brought his face closer to hers and kissed her forehead gently. She sighed, not quite ready to let him go, but the prince looked over to where their son was laying, and she understood what he wanted.

"I only wish he was older…" said Vegeta, letting go of her and walking over to where Trunks laid, playing with his toys, unaware of the danger of death looming above them. Bulma had an idea, a last minute thing: she kept a camera in her lab, one that she used to record her experiments. It was lying idly in the table besides her. She picked up the camera and started to record. Vegeta had his back to her, so he couldn't see what she was doing. The prince picked up his son from the ground and hugged him. The boy protested at first, having been robbed of his toys, but as soon as he felt his father's embrace, he gave into him. The saiyan looked to his son, and said:

"Trunks… my son… I know you don't understand me, and if all goes ill today, you won't even remember me. Nonetheless, I have some things to say to you… I love you, my son. I love you fiercely, never doubt that." Vegeta paused, as if looking for the right words, or as if it pained him to say them aloud. Bulma understood: Vegeta knew he was probably walking towards his death, yet he couldn't walk away from it. Once again she found herself crying, while she witnessed the sweet moment between father and son "That is why I have to leave now. When Kakarot died, I swore an oath to be earth's protector. Now, all of our allies are dead and I have to fight those monsters, I have to try. So, I am making my last stand today. If I die, please, remember: I am proud of you, and I am proud of what you have yet to become. You will grow. You will become stronger, even stronger than me. You are everything that is left of me, everything that is left of our people. You are my legacy."

Vegeta kissed Trunks forehead, before continuing, in a cracked voice:

"Protect you mother… she is really wonderful. Be a good man, a better man that I ever was. Don't let pride cloud your judgement, as I did many times. You can give human race a fighting chance. Be strong, my son."

She didn't have the heart to record anything else, so she quietly left the camera upon the table once more, and walked towards them: Vegeta and their son, the most important people in her life, the ones she loved more than anything else in the world. The prince turned in her direction as soon as he heard her footsteps, and kissed her once more. Then he handled the baby to Bulma, and kissed his forehead before walking away. It was painful to see him go, but she knew she couldn't hold him much longer. Instead, she told him the three words that meant so much for both of them:

"I love you."

"I know."

Tears cascaded from her blue eyes, a mixture of emotions overpowering her: sadness, fear, pain and above all love… She knew in her heart that she would never love another man like she loved Vegeta, and if he died to those machines she was doomed to a lifetime of loneliness and agony. Bulma was sobbing violently, but she felt a sudden urge to be tough and resolute. She wasn't weak and broken, she was Bulma fucking Briefs: brilliant, beautiful, and strong. It wasn't all lost just yet, there was still hope, no matter how little, and Bulma would be damned if she let fear get the best of her. The scientist wiped away the tears with her free hand, feeling more like herself afterwards. Vegeta was already walking away, but Bulma had something else to say. Before he was gone, she turned to him and cried:

"You better do your best, Vegeta, or so help me Kami you will have more to worry about than just some stupid androids! You will try to win this! You will make those fucking bastards suffer and regret the moment they decided to fight you… right?"

The tone of her voice left no doubt: it wasn't a question, nor a request, it was a demand. In a different lifetime that treatment would get them into an endless and meaningless quarrel, but not now. Now he understood how she felt: she needed reassurance, and he would give her that. He would give her anything he could, if only it would ease her pain and soothe her fears. The warrior paused and turned to face her with a distinctive smirk on his face before answering:

"Have I ever done any different, woman?"

 _Woman._ The old familiar nickname pulled a string and she found herself smiling despite all the hopelessness of the situation. It didn't matter if the androids were so much stronger than Vegeta, it didn't matter whether it was a lost battle or not. In all his stubbornness, Vegeta wasn't a man to back down from a fight. He would do his best. He was going to fight not only for his life, but for her and their baby as well, and for earth. She knew for sure that Vegeta was about to give those androids a piece of his mind, and Kami knew they were not going to like it.

xX Aya Wolf Xx


	2. II - Mother

As I mentioned before, in this fic Vegeta and Bulma got together before Mirai Trunks arrival. There are mentions of that in the chapter.

 **Ties that Bind**

 **II -** **Mother**

It was only in the day of Trunks departure that she finally showed him the recording. She never knew exactly why she never did it before, but now it seemed the right time. Surely Trunks was old enough to understand that moment, to understand his father's actions. After all, even with his sweetness Trunks was his father's child, and Bulma knew just how stubborn he was himself. Maybe, when he was younger, he would blame his father for not staying safe, as Bulma suggested, instead of rushing to battle. But now he could see it: he would see that Vegeta only ever tried to protect them. Trunks was silent for the whole time. After watching the tape he rewound it to watch it again, and again. For him it was mind blowing to finally get a glimpse on his father's mind, and it was bittersweet to finally understand the depths of the prince's affections towards his only child.

"Your father never knew I recorded this. It was a last minute decision, but I am glad I did it. I am glad I could give you a piece of him, and I am glad I could show you just how much he loved you."

"I only wish I could really know him." Trunk's voice was barely a whisper, and it broke his mother's heart to hear the longing in it. He didn't remembered him: he was barely a year old when Vegeta died, so as far as Trunks was concerned the recording was the first time he really saw his father, but Bulma made sure to talk to him about Vegeta as much as she could. She would eventually share bits and pieces of his past, here and there, and slowly but surely she built up an image of Vegeta's character so Trunks could remember him by. It was a poor image, really, not even close to the real thing, but it was the best she could do.

"He would like that too. The day he said his goodbyes to you… I never have seen him so emotional. As I told you before, your father was a fighter from head to toe. He was a proud man, stern and stoic, but with us he was something more. No one ever knew that side of him. It was something he reserved only for you and me."

"He was a gem, right?"

"That he was… Stubborn, arrogant, demanding… always trying so hard, always aiming for perfection. Now that I think about it, if Vegeta was here he would probably train you to death, saying that Gohan was too light on you… I, for once, can agree" said Bulma with a smile. Trunks' eyes widened as he spoke:

"Really?"

"I am kidding, sweetie. But yeah, your dad was an overachiever, if there was ever one. You know, that was one of his best qualities: he was very devoted, never giving up, never backing down from anything." she felt it again, that pang of pain that came whenever she thought of the prince. She wasn't quite the same after his death. She never loved anyone else ever since, no one save her son. Trunks understood the source of his mother's sadness and asked:

"You loved him very much, didn't you?"

Bulma smiled sadly as she answered:

"I did. I do. He was… my soulmate."

"Why don't you come to the past with me, mom? Surely you would like to see him again?"

The scientist considered this for a moment. After his death she thought that she would trade her own life for a chance to see him again. In the years that followed she caught herself longing for him in many different ways, longing to see his stern face, to hear his harsh voice, even when he was angrily shouting commands at her. She longed to feel his arms around her, to feel his lips upon hers, to love him like she used to do in the past. Oh, how she wanted to see him again! But he was gone, and going to the past would only open up old wounds. No, she would settle with her memories. She realized she stayed silent for too long when she heard her son calling. Bulma collected herself quickly before answering:

"A part of me would, but I don't want to scare my past self by showing her just how old she will be in a few years. And, I think it would be hard on me… to see him again as he once was… as we both were before Goku died, and everything else. Besides, despite you having seen him all cheesy in that record, truth is your father was kind of a jerk and had a talent for pissing me off… Although I have to say that has always been the most charming part of his personality."

They laughed together. Bulma never held anything about Vegeta from her son, no matter how hard some truths proved to be. Trunks knew everything about his father's past, about his former cruelty and the change of heart that followed once Bulma finally managed to crawl her way into his soul. He knew about the orphaned and tortured boy, the cold mercenary, the ruthless murderer, the vicious enemy and, ultimately, about the lover, the devoted father, the protector. And he knew that despite being all proud and mighty Vegeta could also be headstrong, arrogant and a total ass when he wanted to. After a few moments, Trunks asked, all serious:

"Do you think he will know who I am?"

The blue haired smiled tenderly, and reached out to brush a lock of hair out of her son's eyes before answering:

"No, sweetie, I don't think he will. You weren't born yet back then, and we weren't really trying to have children… although I can't say we were trying _not_ to have children"

"MOM!" Trunks cried, shocked. Really, he loved his mom and all, but she could be very disturbing with her… straightforwardness. She laughed and said, defensively:

"Alright, alright… don't get all ruffled up. What I am saying is, no: he will not recognize you. And it's probably for the best."

"Why so?"

"Because paternity was a bit terrifying for him in the beginning, and we don't want to scare your father to death, do we?"

There it was. Trunks face fell, and he looked positively defeated when he spoke again:

"He didn't really want me, then? He never wanted a son, is that it?"

"Oh, sweetie, it is not like that." Bulma answered quickly "you were loved from the very first moment. But your father… well, he was a lonely man for a long time. He grew up in a very harsh world, much like you, and he lost about everything he had when he was a child… What I mean is, he was so used to losing people that he was afraid he would lose both of us as well. He was terrified at the idea of any harm coming to us, so it took him a while to cope with the 'daddy' thing. But he loved you. He really did."

The lavender haired boy smiled tenderly to his mother before saying:

"Well, if all goes well, then maybe this future won't even exist, and we will have him back, right? And if not, at least in a different reality, earth can be saved… In any case, I still have a chance to make my father proud."

"Oh darling, I am sure he is already very proud of you, no matter what. How could he not be? You grew up to be such a good man, and a strong warrior. Besides, you heard the man. You are his legacy. You are our hero. Our hope…"

That very morning, when Bulma finished reading the time machine, she painted a single word in the side of it: _hope_. Such a small word, but holding such a strong significance. They were robbed of everything but this one thing. Since he was a child Trunks was used to hear his mother saying that he was their hope, but only now he understood the greatness of it. Only now that he knew how much was sacrificed so they could have this one chance to make things right. He looked over to the machine. There was no time to loose. _"Time"_ thought Trunks _"everything is about this now: Time."_ The warrior double checked to see if he got what he needed: the medicine that could save Goku's like was safe in his pocket, along with some capsules carrying supplies that his mother insisted he had to carry, in case anything went wrong. It was a leap in the dark, this thing they were trying to do: there was no telling what would happen, and yet they were ready to take a chance. Trunks opened the machine, and readied himself to get inside. _"This is it"_ he thought _"it's now or never"_. Before entering the machine, he looked over to his mother once again. She had tears in her eyes, and he knew how hard this was on her. Trunks turned back and hugged Bulma, trying to comfort her, and himself. So much depended on him now. After a while she pulled away to look him in the eye, and smiled. He kissed her hand and said:

"Stay safe, mom, and I mean it. I know how stubborn and reckless you can be, so don't act foolish while I am gone, ok?"

"Geez, Trunks, it's not like I am doing anything. Besides, "stubborn and reckless" are more like your father's thing."

"Mom..."

She sighed and answered:

"Ok, ok, I promise! I will be fine, and I won't do anything dangerous or stupid. Now, go there and save the world. You were born to do this. You were born to be a fighter."

"Like dad?" Trunks asked, and he could feel his breath catch in his throat as he waited for her response. Bulma smiled sweetly, in that way only she knew how, and said:

"Yes. Just like your father. Now go… and take care, baby."

"Hey, I am not a baby!"

"You are _my_ baby, and nobody is taking that away from me, not even _you_. Now go. Go meet our past, so maybe we can save the future…"

Trunks smiled and climbed in the machine, still looking at his mother. It was a blessing, he thought, that she managed to keep her spirits up despite everything that happened, never changing, never turning to rage, despair or bitterness, despite all that she lost. She was a fighter of sorts, Trunks thought, as mighty as any of the so called Z warriors. Little did he know that, if his father was there, he would agree. After all it was her spirits more than anything else that attracted him to her, like a moth to the flame.

"See you later, mom?" he asked before closing the hatch. She smiled and said it back:

"See you later."

And with that he pressed the button, starting the engine. If things went according to the plan, in moments he would be in the past, where he would see his father, Goku and the other fighters that he only heard about. While the machine slowly ascended to the sky, he looked ahead trying to ready himself for what was to come. His father's words kept playing in his mind: _"You are everything that is left of me, everything that is left of our people. You are my legacy"._

"Okay, father" Trunks said to himself "let's go and make you proud"

xX Aya Wolf Xx


	3. III - Father

Again: for purposes of storytelling, this fic diverges from canon. Vegeta and Bulma are already together when Trunks arrives to warn them about the androids.

 **Ties that Bind**

 **III -** **Father**

The past was so different from everything he knew that Trunks was overwhelmed. The land was yet untouched by the sullied hands of the machines, the people were yet careless and blissfully ignorant to the horrors threatening their lives. Everything was so bright, so new and so pure that he had to catch his breath. Not for long, however, for Frieza's presence was already disturbing whatever peace he found in that place.

The fight was brief, too brief for his liking. He heard stories about the ice demon for years, and he hated him as much as he could ever hate someone, as much as he hated the androids. That monster murdered his entire race, enslaved and tortured his father and even killed him in Namek. He only wished he could have stretched the fight for a bit. But he learned that time could be the difference between life and death, and he wasn't a gambling man. In this regard he was much different from Vegeta. And, although brief, the fight satisfied his need to avenge his father, and prove himself to him. When it was over Trunks flown towards the z warriors and gracefully landed in front of them. He could see that their faces were full of fear and mistrust, but his task depended on gaining their trust, so he said, in the friendliest voice he could muster:

"Hey guys! It is nice to finally meet you all. I heard a lot of stories about you"

That didn't really helped his cause much, as it only made them look to him even more quizzically. It was the namekian who finally broke the silence, the one his mother told him was once a part of Kami.

"And who exactly are you?" asked Piccolo.

Trunks knew so much depended on this mission. He couldn't afford to tell them the whole truth, so he tried to play a different card: denial.

"I can't say"

"You are a saiyan…" his father stated more than asked, and the sound of that voice sent a pang of pain through the boy's chest. There he was: the husband, father, warrior, murderer, protector. Vegeta: the man who gave his life so that Trunks could one day become earth's last hope. He realized that he couldn't let the question unanswered, and besides everyone saw him transform, so this time he settled for the truth:

"Half-saiyan, actually."

"Where do you come from?" his mother asked this time, and he took a moment to look at her, really look at her: she was, indeed, the same woman who raised him, only a little younger and brighter. She wasn't yet touched by the sorrow that came with the loss of almost everyone she held dear.

"I can't say that either. I am sorry for being so… secretive, but I promise, I am a friend. I mean no harm to any of you. In fact, I am here because I need to talk to Goku, and I know he will be here soon, so please, bear with me…"

None of the warriors was happy about it, but after some arguing they agreed to wait and see. There wasn't much they could do besides that. So, for half an hour Trunks mostly dodged any question that could potentially reveal his identity, all the while stealing glances at his father. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help either. He was fascinated by the presence of the strong and willful prince that he wanted to know for so long. After a while Vegeta stood, walked right up to Trunks and said:

"Hey, boy, I wanna talk to you. In private."

Trunks was at loss of words, but he found himself nodding. Piccolo stepped in to ask Vegeta what he was planning, but the prince only said that he wanted to make a few questions and didn't felt like doing it in front of the _"other weaklings"._ Piccolo didn't really believe him, but he let it go anyway. Vegeta and Trunks took flight and landed some meters away, far from earshot. When they landed, Vegeta turned to the boy, inspecting him from head to toe before saying:

"So you are _half_ saiyan…

"Yes" said Trunks, knowing too well that he couldn't say anything else, but finding it hard to fight the impulse to tell his father everything.

"Who is your father?" was the next question, and Trunks couldn't say he was surprised. After all, his father wasn't an idiot. He could do the math. With Nappa and Raditz gone, only two full blooded saiyans remained in the whole universe: himself and Goku. Nonetheless, Trunks couldn't really tell him anything, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I can't say"

"Your mother?"

"I can't say either."

Vegeta smirked before speaking again:

"That's the only thing you can speak: 'Can't say'?"

"Well…" Trunks was fighting to find the right words to answer without giving too much information when the next question caught him totally off guard:

"You are not from this time, are you? You are from the future."

"What?" the boy asked in a very small voice, the blood letting his face suddenly. He felt dizzy, he felt weak. _"How am I going to get out of this without ruining everything?"_ Before he could say anything else, his father continued:

"How else would you know that Kakarot will be coming back today? None of us knew about that, that's for sure. And I know you didn't get this explanation from Kakarot himself, because if the moron could communicate with anyone in this planet to let them know that he is coming back, he would probably contact one of his stupid friends, not a stranger. And I know that you are from earth because you are all clad in Capsule Corp gear, so it is not possible that you met Kakarot in space… You seem to be at least 15 years old, and yet no one ever felt your ki around here before today… it's bloody unlikely that you have been living here for so long unnoticed. You seem to know us, and yet we don't know you. That's because you haven't been born yet, right?"

His father's words were pounding in the boy's ears. He felt his throat go dry, unable to speak anything. He wanted to deny everything, he wanted to lie, but suddenly, in the presence of his father, of the man he wanted to know for so long, he was unable to.

"So, it's true. You _are_ from the future." it wasn't a question. Vegeta could read the boy as plainly as a book. He didn't need to hear a confirmation, so he continued:

"And with your saiyan genes, your colored hair and all that Capsule Corp gear I can only assume that you are my son… mine and Bulma's. Correct?"

Trunks remained silent for a while. He could still deny everything, but to what end? The truth was written plainly in his face, as clear as the day. And if Vegeta took a closer look into the lavender haired boy's features, so like his own, he would realize that they were related. Trunks suddenly felt a wave of relief shake his body: he didn't have to hide the truth anymore; he didn't have to lie to his father. He wasn't going to be born into this timeline, that's for sure, but at least he could tell his mother that he didn't said anything, that he was busted. Resigned at once, he quietly spoke:

"Mom always told me you were brilliant as a warrior, but she never told me you were so cleaver about everything else."

Vegeta paused for a moment before replying:

"I will take that as a compliment"

"It was _meant_ as a compliment."

"What is your name, boy?"

"Trunks. Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

"Trunks?"

"Well, this… naming tradition sorta runs in my mother's family... But you agreed to it, or so I was told."

"I think it's bloody unlikely."

Silence fell. Trunks did not know what to say next, or if he was expected to say anything at all. Then Vegeta spoke, his face serious again:

"So, you are my son from the future. But you act like you never saw me before. Why so?"

There was no easy way to tell this, so Trunks gave a straight answer:

"I never really met you in my time. You died when I was still a baby."

There was a brief pause before Vegeta spoke again.

"How did I die?" The anxiety in Vegeta's voice was unmistakable, but understandable. It must be overwhelming to learn at once that you have a son from the future and that you are not included in that future whatsoever.

"You died in battle, father, protecting us from terrible enemies."

The prince was silent for a moment, considering the answer. After a while, he asked:

"Did I achieve anything by that?"

"Yes. You fought to protect us, and mom and I are still alive. And by saving us, you gave earth another chance. I grew up to become a warrior and mother built the time machine so I could come here and warn you about what is going to happen, so maybe you can change the turn of events."

It was going better than he expected. Vegeta looked really calm and collected, so Trunks did his best not to panic. After all, he wanted more than anything else in the world to make his father proud, and he wouldn't do a good job at it if he freaked out. The prince spoke again, his face unreadable and his voice steady.

"Tell me everything."

And so he did. Trunks told his father everything about the threat of the androids, and the impending doom of the Z fighters by the hands of the killing machines. When he finished, he could see his father was absorbed. After a while the prince asked:

"What about Kakarot? You didn't mention him."

"Kakarot? Oh, you mean Goku."

"Yes. What happened to him?"

"Goku died of natural causes, about six months before the androids. He never got to fight them. After his death you became like an earth's protector in his stance."

"Earth's protector?"

"Well, that's what mom says. She figured that if I succeeded in coming back here, I could save Goku as well. The disease that killed him was unknown at that time… I mean is unknown at this time, but in the future she made an antidote, so hopefully he can be saved as well."

"I see." was Vegeta's only answer. For a long time they stood there, in total silence, while Vegeta carefully considered everything that Trunks said, and Trunks considered carefully the implications of having said those things in the first place. After a long while, finally the boy couldn't bear the silence any longer, so he asked:

"May I ask you something?"

"Didn't you already?" was Vegeta's reply, but Trunks wouldn't be wavered. Since he told Vegeta the truth about his birth, something was bugging him, something in the deep of his mind and he couldn't quite place what. When realization dawned upon him, he was left uncertain and hopeful, all at the same time:

"Before I came here, mom told me it would be best if you didn't know about me being your son. She said you weren't exactly thrilled when you found out she was pregnant. Yet, you seem to be coping pretty well with having a son from the future and all… why is that?"

Vegeta sighed, as if looking for the right words to explain his actions. Trunks was expectant, the moment rushing and slowing all at the same, time itself stretching and compressing to encase both the eternity and the brevity of their encounter. When he finally found the explanation he seemed to be looking for, Vegeta spoke:

"I just saw you single handedly kill Frieza, King Cold and his soldiers… I've seen you turning into a super saiyan, you are far stronger than me, although I know I can get there with more training. But that's not the point." Vegeta concluded "My point is: you are an outstanding fighter, and although your technique is far from flawless… you are in every aspect a fine warrior, and no man could be more proud of his offspring than I am right now."

The young saiyan looked to the older one with wide eyes, His heart was beating so quickly and loudly that he could swear anyone could hear. So long has he waited to see his father, and now not only was he there, but he was saying the same words Trunks wanted to hear from him since he was a child.

"So you are… proud of me?" Trunks asked, in an almost hushed tone. Vegeta nodded before elaborating:

"How could I not? Besides, if you really managed to get so strong with a puny training, imagine what you could achieve if you were to be trained by me? I do feel very thrilled about the prospect of training my son"

And there it was again, his cocksure smirk. Trunks has known Vegeta for less than an hour, but he was already noticing things about the prince and creating a whole new image of his father. He was indeed much like the picture Bulma painted, but the memories of his father that Trunks were building from that moment were his own. Yet he couldn't resist the temptation to tease his father. He laughed before saying:

"You are just like mom says"

"And what is that?" Vegeta asked, and it was impossible not to notice the hint of curiosity in his voice.

"A fierce, proud and dedicated warrior…" and then Trunks gave his father a smirk of his own "and an arrogant prick."

For a moment Vegeta stood stoic, but Trunks held his stare just fine, never wiping the smirk out of his face. Finally Vegeta gave in, smirking in a way that perfectly mirrored Trunks' face, and said:

"That sounds like something your mother would say."

"She is no different from you, you know, although she hates when I say that. I guess I am not that different either."

They stood in a comfortable silence for a while. But soon, Trunks felt the need to ask one more thing:

"So, you won't stop me from being born?"

Vegeta seemed stunned by the question. He looked at his son with brows furrowed, and said:

"Of course not."

"And you will train to fight the androids?"

And then Vegeta smirked again, his dangerous smirk, the one that he reserved for battles, the one that usually was the very last thing his enemies would see, and replied:

"I will smash these stupid machines like maggots. They don't even stand a chance against your father, boy."

Trunks couldn't be happier with this turn of events.

Never before he have felt so much hope as he did right now.

\- The end -

Thanks for your time. I hope you liked.

xX Aya Wolf Xx


End file.
